Running away
by Elizabeth4
Summary: Liz, Maria and Isabel decided that they had, had enough of Roswell. So one night they deicde to leave. (This is right after destiny)


Summary: Maria, Liz and Isabel all move away and start new lives right after Destiny. They don't tell anyone where they move to, they change their names and everything.  
  
"I can't take it anymore Liz! I just can't!" Maria Deluca said throwing her hands in the air pacing around the back room of the Crash down cafe. Liz Parker was sitting on the couch, she looked at her friend sadly knowing she was right. Not even two weeks ago the two girls learned along with their best Alex Whitman that their boyfriends/girlfriend couldn't be with them, that they have destiny's. Liz missed Max Evans more than she thought she ever could.  
  
"Liz what am I going to do? I miss Michael." Maria said quietly, she stopped pacing and turned to look at her friend. She was now crying, Michael Gurien had hurt Maria. Out of all of them she probably got hurt the worst. Michael told Maria that he loved her than he turned and left her, just like her dad had done when she was six. Liz knew Max loved her, she had made the choice to leave him. Alex and his girlfriend Isabel Evans didn't get very into the relationship, they were still good friends and breaking up was decided by the both of them. Liz didn't know what to say to her best friend to help her feel better. Than Liz thought of something. Yea, that would work, sure everyone would be worried about them and everything but it was the only thing that Liz could think of that would help Maria.  
  
"Let's leave." Liz said suddenly  
  
"What?" Maria asked confused wondering if her friend was starting to lose it.   
  
"Lets leave Roswell. We can change our names and start all over." Liz continued  
  
"What about your parents? My mom?" Maria asked sitting next to Liz interested  
  
"We'll leave them a note. Come on we can leave tonight." Liz got up and pulled Maria up with her.  
  
Maria thought for a minute than nodded yes. "Okay let's do it."   
  
Right than Isabel walked into the back room, both girls turned to look at the tall blond.  
  
"I'm going with you guys. Please, I can't take it here anymore." Isabel said quietly pleading with her old friends. Liz and Maria looked at Isabel and saw that she was telling them the truth. Than they looked at each other.  
  
"You can't tell anyone." Maria stated, Isabel nodded.  
  
"Okay you guys go home and pack. Leave a note for your parents, but make sure no one see's you leave." Liz said. When both girls nodded yes Liz continued "When your done with that we'll meet at Maria's house. One hour." Again both girls nodded and the three parted.  
  
~~   
  
Liz walked into her room and looked around. She looked at her room, her things, her memory's. She went to her closet and pulled out her suitcases and she started to pack. While she packed she did something that she knew she would do. She cried. She cried because of Max, his destiny and the way things turned out. She cried for Maria and Michael knowing that they were meant to be together just like her and Max. She cried for Alex and Isabel because they found someone that understood them, and had to let them go so soon. She cried for her parents for when they found out that their only daughter has left them. She cried for everyone and herself. But she continued to pack her things up and left a note for her parents. Almost an hour later she picked up she suitcases and walked to her bedroom door once there she turned around and looked at her room one last time. She wiped her tears away and left for Maria's house ready to start a new life.  
  
~~   
  
Isabel ran all the way home, she didn't want anyone to see that she had been crying so she went into her room by climbing through her window. She ran to her bed and pulled her suitcases out from under it. She went through her clothes and belongings and chose the things that she wanted to take with her. She wanted to leave Roswell Max, Michael, and Alex as fast as she could. She mostly wanted to get away from Tess Harding. The girl who ruined all of their lives, she came to Roswell who seemed like a regular teenage girl who had a crush on her twin brother. But she wasn't just a regular girl, she was one of them she came and turned their lives up side down. Isabel soon found out that her and Michael were destined to be together, like Tess and Max. The last thing that Isabel wanted was to be with Michael like that, she could never make him happy like Maria made him happy. She saw him smile once, just once. She was going over to Michael's apartment to give him an alarm clock that she thought he might like. Once she got to his door she knock but no one answered so she opened the unlocked door to find Michael on top of Maria tickling her. They were both laughing, soon he leaned down and kissed her gently, neither noticed Isabel standing at the door. Isabel had decided to put the alarm clock on the table and leave the two alone. She loved Michael but as a brother, she wouldn't be happy with him like she could be with Alex. Before she knew it Isabel was done packing, she left a note for her parents and Max on her bed and left again through her window and started to Maria's house.  
  
~~  
  
Maria got home and right away looked to she if her mother was home. She wasn't like always, she loved her mother more than anything but she wasn't the most all there mom. Maria got a couple of suitcases from the hall closet and headed for her room, she looked at the clock to see that she had fifty minutes to pack before Liz and Isabel got there. Next to her clock Maria saw a picture of her and Michael. The picture was of the two of them sleeping on Michael's couch. Michael had his arms tightly around Maria they were facing each other with little smiles on their faces. Max and Isabel came over to see them sleeping and decided to take a picture, than gave them each a copy. Maria thought at first that Michael would just put the picture away in a drawer, but the next day she went to his apartment and there was the picture framed and sitting on his small dresser in his room. Maria took the picture and set it in her suitcase on top of the rest of her belongings. She was going to miss him but it was for the best, he had said he loved her but he had left her anyway. Just like her father had done almost eleven years ago. She had just gotten back from school and found her dad throwing his things into his car, her mother was standing at the front door glaring at her husband. Maria ran up to him and asked him where he was going. "Ria I just want you to know that I love you okay? Good" is what he said before he gave her a kiss on the forehead and got into his car and left. Maria ran down the street after him crying she tripped and fell. She never saw him again. Maria closed her suitcase and looked back at her clock. It has been an hour, Liz and Isabel should be here any minute. Maria quickly wrote a note for her mom and walked out of the house.  
  
~~  
  
Liz and Isabel met up at the Crash down and walked to Maria's house in silence, once they got there Maria was putting her suitcases in the back of her Jetta. The other two girls followed her lead and put their things in the car also. When that was done the three of them looked at each other.  
  
"Are you guys sure?" Liz asked, Isabel and Maria looked at each other, than back at Liz.  
  
"Yeah." Maria said   
  
"Me too, are you sure?" Isabel asked and Liz nodded. So the three of them got into the car.  
  
"So where to?" Maria asked sitting in the driver's seat. The three girls looked at each other and said at the same time. "New York." They all laughed and drove out of Roswell.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey have you guys seen Isabel?" Max asked running into the Crash down.  
  
"Isabel? No, have you seen Liz her parents are flipping out." Alex said sitting next to Michael in one of the booths. All three boys turned to see Amy Deluca Maria's mom run into the small cafe and run up to the three boys.  
  
"Michael have you seen Maria? She left me a letter saying that her, Isabel and Liz were leaving Roswell. Oh god please tell me that she's staying at your apartment." Amy said with tears running down her face.  
  
"She's gone?" Michael yelled jumping up.  
  
"Maria's gone too?" Mr. and Mrs. Parker and Mr. and Mrs. Evans all walked up to the table.  
  
"Oh Amy." Mrs. Parker said. She went up and hugged her friend.   
  
"We were just trying to reach you on the phone." Mrs. Evans said hugging Amy also.  
  
"Let's all go upstairs and talk about this." Mr. Parker said, the rest of the parents nodded and followed him.  
  
"She's gone?" Michael repeated getting scared. Sure he pushed Maria away but she's his entire world.  
  
"They all are. What are we going to do?" Alex asked  
  
"Wait. That's the only thing we can do." Max said, he looked at Michael. Michael had his head in his hands.  
  
"What if they're hurt?" Michael asked quietly  
  
"They're not. They just. . .needed to get away. They'll be back soon." Max said sitting down.  
  
"We'll wait." Max repeated  
  
~~  
  
A year later Maria Summers, Liz Thompson and Isabel Louis were all gathered in the apartment that they shared. When the three girls had moved to New York they decided to keep their first names but they changed their last names. It wasn't very hard to disappear in New York. They dated and now each had a steady boyfriend, but the three girls still thought about the loves that they left behind in Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
"So it's been year." Maria said lying on the couch. "I. . .I still. . .IstillmissMicheal." Maria said closing her eyes.  
  
"I know Maria, we still miss Max and Alex." Liz said   
  
"But now we have guys. Good ones." Isabel said handing Liz some popcorn.  
  
"But I don't want the guys we have. I want Michael." Maria said with tears going down her face. Liz and Isabel looked at each other knowing she was right. They wanted Max and Alex more than anything.  
  
'Ding dong'  
  
Maria got up from the couch and walked to the door.   
  
"Hi there Ria." Mark said giving Maria a hug, than he walked over the Isabel and kissed her. Mark and Isabel met at school just like David and Liz and Jeff and Maria.   
  
"Hey there Pixie." David said giving Maria a kiss on the cheek. And went over to Liz.  
  
"Hey baby." Jeff said walking in the apartment. He grabbed Maria a gave her a kiss.  
  
"Hey guys." Maria said pulling away from Jeff.  
  
"We have work. Remember?" Isabel said also pulling away from Mark.   
  
"Right. We just wanted to come by and see our lady's." David said watching Liz put on her coat. The three girls all worked at a Interior design company. They just bought the company together and loved working there.  
  
"Okay well we have to go." Liz said. They each gave their boyfriends a kiss goodbye and left, wishing they were back in Roswell.  
  
~~  
  
"Max. Let's go. Leave Roswell, the girls aren't coming back. We can go to New York." Michael said walking into the apartment they shared with Alex. The three got very close since the girls had left.  
  
"You just want away from Julie." Alex said laughing. None of the guys dated for a while, the first one to was Alex, than Max, than Michael. Michael started to date a girl named Julie three months ago, she was the exact opposite of Maria. Michael didn't really like Julie and Max and Alex both knew this. Max had started to date Tess but broke up with her, Alex dated a girl that was in his band but also broke up with her.  
  
"No. I want to move to New York." Michael repeated   
  
"Okay, when do we go?" Max asked  
  
"Yea, let's go." Alex said jumping up. Michael nodded and started packing with the two other boys.   
  
~~   
  
"So this one has three rooms, a bathroom and a living room." The realtor said to Michael, Max and Alex. They had gotten to New York in record time, within a three days they were packed and looking for somewhere to live.   
  
"We'll take it." Michael said. The signed the paper's for the apartment and unpacked their things.  
  
"We need food." Alex stated hours later. The apartment came with furniture so they had a frig. with no food.  
  
"I'll go shopping."Michael said getting up and walked out the door.  
  
"We need to find him someone." Max said  
  
"Yea, but no one well be good enough for him unless it's Maria." Alex said, Max nodded knowing that, that's how it was for him and Alex too.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm hungry." Isabel stated  
  
"Same here but we have NO food!" Liz said flopping onto the couch.  
  
"What?" Maria asked when she noticed her two friends looking at her. "Oh fine! I'll go shopping!"  
  
"Well I went last time!" Isabel yelled as Maria walked out the door.  
  
~~  
  
Michael walked down the aisle of food not really knowing what to get. He looked down the aisle to see a girl with short blond hair just like Maria. 'No, I have to stop that. It's not her!' Michael said to himself. He looked once more to the girl to see that she was looking at him, it only took him a second to see that it was Maria.  
  
"Maria?" Michael asked   
  
"Hi." Was all Maria said. They walked toward each other and stopped when they reached each other.  
  
"What? Where have you been? Are Liz and Isabel with you? Do you know how worried everyone has been?" Michael said angry at the small pixie for worrying him.  
  
"I've been here. Yes they are with me. No, I don't know how worried everyone has been. How about you? Why are you in New York? Where are Max and Alex?" Maria said almost equally angry now.  
  
"The three of us just moved here." Michael said, he didn't know what else to say. He missed her more than anything and here he is speechless.  
  
"Oh." Maria said quietly  
  
"Why. . .why did you leave?"   
  
"Because it was too hard to be near you when I couldn't be with you."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So how's life?"  
  
"Good. We own a Interior design company. It's called 'Have faith'. We. . . we have boyfriends." Maria looked up at Michael just in time to see a very pained look go across his face. She needed to say something to make the pain go away.  
  
"Here. Here's our number. Call us sometime." Maria reached in her purse and pulled out a pen. Michael gave her his hand and she took it and wrote down the number. When their hands touched they both felt they tingle that they always felt when they ever touched. Maria gave Michael once last smile and she left the store shaking. Michael just stood where he was for a few minutes letting everything register on what happened.  
  
~~   
  
Maria ran into the apartment to find her boyfriend, friends and their boyfriends sitting around. They all looked up at her.  
  
"Hey baby where have you been?" Jeff asked, he didn't even notice the look of worry, hurt, anger and happiness in her eyes. Whenever he called her 'baby' it didn't give her a tingle like it did when Michael called her it.  
  
"Um. . .Isabel, Liz we need to talk about. . .aliens. . ." Maria said aliens slowly giving the other two girls an idea of what she was meaning. Her two friends followed her into one of the bedrooms.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Liz asked worried about her friend.  
  
"Yeah?" Isabel said helping Maria to sit down.  
  
"Michael. He was at the store. I talked to him. Gave him out number. I felt a tingle like I aways do. Max. Alex. They're here too. What are we going to do?" Maria said in fragments. Liz now sat down with the other two.  
  
"I. . .I don't know. . ." Liz said  
  
"We need to think." Isabel said getting off the bed. She walked into the main room, which still held their boyfriends.  
  
"Hey guys? Maria's not feeling too hot. So. . ." Isabel left the sentence hanging knowing they would get the idea.  
  
"Sure hon" Mark said giving Isabel a kiss. Isabel took her mouth off his as quickly as possible.  
  
"Liz? I'll call you tonight!" David said getting his coat. Jeff started down the hall to Maria but Isabel grabbed his arm.  
  
"She'll call you." Isabel said with a tight smile hoping that he got the message. She got them out the door right on time because once she closed the door the phone rang. She just stood there staring at the phone like she had never heard it ring before. Then it stopped and she heard Maria answer it, Isabel ran down the hall to see who it was.  
  
"Hi. Yeah of. . .of course it's okay for you to call I gave you the number didn't I?" Maria said gripping onto the phone like it would disappear.  
  
"When?"   
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"I can repeat anything I want to repeat."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You little. . .Oh. . .hi Max" Maria looked over to Liz to see that she had her eye's closed. Liz and Isabel both knew from the look in Maria's eyes that she had been talking to Michael first.  
  
"Yea sure come on over." Isabel and Liz jumped up and right away started to clean the apartment and fix themselves up. They could hear that Max put Michael on the phone again because Maria was yelling. About five minutes later she calmed down and hung up and like the other two got ready.  
  
~~  
  
Michael ran back to the apartment and right away told Max and Alex about the find of his pixie.  
  
"What? Really?" Alex said   
  
"Here. Call." Max said giving Michael the phone. Michael dialed the number and listened closely like he would miss someone answering the phone.  
  
"Oh. Hey it's Michael."  
  
"Is it okay if I call?"  
  
"I was thinking the six of us could get together."  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Are you going to repeat everything I say?" Michael said mocking the person on the phone that Max and Alex could only guess is Maria.  
  
"You would."  
  
"Hey listen don't get all pissy on me." Michael smirked loving to be able to listen to her get angry. Max at that point took the phone and started to talk to Maria once the plans were set up Michael grabbed the phone back and kept talking to the pixie on the other end. This was going to be a good night.  
  
~~  
  
'Ding Dong'  
  
"Oh god they're here." Isabel gasped  
  
"What do we do?" Liz asked  
  
"Well we could answer the door. But of course that's only a suggestion." Maria said smiling at her two friends. She felt just like they did but would never show it. Maria went and opened the door to find Michael leaning up against the doorframe, Max and Alex standing behind him looking very nervous.  
  
"You guys decided to show up?" Maria said letting them in.  
  
"We didn't have any food." Michael replied casually.  
  
"Oh great." Maria said shutting the door.  
  
"We have food." Liz said. Maria looked at her friend and smiled.  
  
"Very good Liz." Maria whispered into Liz's ear when she walked by.  
  
"You guys come in. Sit down." Isabel said guiding them into the main room.  
  
"Nice place. Isabel you picked it huh?" Alex said knowing she did.  
  
"Uh. . yeah I did. How did you know?" Isabel blushed  
  
"I just do." Alex said sitting next to her in two chairs at one end of the room. From then on for the rest of the night they talked in whispers.  
  
"Liz, you picked the furniture, huh?" Max said sitting next to her and the couch.  
  
"How did you know?" Liz asked looking up to him for the first time.  
  
"Because Maria would never let Isabel pick everything and it's not Maria. It's. . .you." Max gave her a smile, in which she returned. They too talked all night. Meanwhile in the kitchen.  
  
"You know even now you piss me off like no one else." Maria said stepping up to Michael to they were nose to nose. They had been fighting for at least a half-hour now.  
  
"Did you know that, that night you left I was going to tell you I wanted to be with you? And that when you left I didn't sleep the entire time you've been gone?" Michael said  
  
"We've been gone a year." Maria said quietly.  
  
"I know. I was going to tell you that I couldn't not be with you. . . I still can't. But I guess that's not going to happen." Michael turned away. Because he knew that if he had stayed that close to Maria for another second he would kiss her and not let go.  
  
"Let me ask you some questions. Answer them straight, don't beat around the bush. Did you love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you still want me?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Would you ever leave me if we got back together?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Even for a spaceship?"  
  
"Even for a spaceship."  
  
When Maria didn't say anything else Michael turned around to look at Maria.  
  
"Excuse me." Maria said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Michael looked after her speechless. She just blew him off. Again. Pissed off Michael followed her, walking past the main room he saw that the other two 'couples' were still deep in conversation. Once Michael got to the room that Maria entered her heard her on the phone. He walked in and right away knew it was her room, with the bright walls, wild colored bedspread, unframed pictures, and candles scattered everywhere. Clothes, papers, and CD's all around, then he saw two framed pictures the only ones in the room. The first one was of the six of them only one week before Tess came into town. They were all in the Crash down sitting around the couch in the back room.Max and Liz were holding hands smiling into the camera; Isabel and Alex stood side by side doing the same. But Michael and Maria were sitting on the couch, Maria in Michael's lap they were in the middle of sharing a kiss, they didn't see Mr. Parker taking the picture. The one special thing about the photo was that both Michael and Maria were smiling. The second picture was of Michael and Maria sleeping in each others arms on his couch in his old apartment. He had that picture too on his night table, he never went anywhere without it.  
  
"Yeah you heard me." Maria voice pulled Michael back into reality. He went and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"No, it's not you."  
  
"No, it's not me."  
  
"No, I didn't cheat on you." Maria sighed obviously annoyed.  
  
"No, we can't talk about this."  
  
"Fine you know what we'll stay together to talk about this but I going to tell you right now that I'll cheat on you. Tonight."  
  
"Because I'm sitting next to. . ." Maria didn't get to finish talking because Michael had her pinned to the bed. He could hear the guy yelling at Maria apparently knowing what was happening at that moment. Michael picked up the phone and said "Listen you ever talk, look, touch or even think about my fiance again, I'll kill you. Understand?" Michael didn't wait for a response as he hung up the phone and attacked Maria again. He quickly took one arm and put it out from behind him as he closed and locked the door with his powers.  
  
"So, spaceboy fiance huh?" Maria said as Michael kissed her neck.  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with that?" He asked smiling down at her. She shook her head no and they continued to kiss for the rest of the night. (I'm sure that I don't need to tell you readers what happened, right? Use your imagination.;).   
  
~~  
  
"Wow we have been talking for three hours." Liz said looking at her watch. Max nodded smiling they had decided that they were going to start things over again. Take things slow and one day get married, well that was his plan anyway.  
  
"I'm tired." Isabel said yawning.   
  
"Me too." Alex said taking her hand, they had decided to do exactly what Max and Liz were. They were going to take things slow, see where it takes them.  
  
"Where are Michael and Maria?" Liz asked looking around.  
  
"I uh. . .think I heard the door over there shut and lock earlier." Alex said pointing to the first door down the hall. Liz and Isabel looked at each other with knowing looks.  
  
"Um. . .that's Maria's room." Isabel said   
  
"Ohhhhh" Max and Alex said nodding at the same time understanding.  
  
"Uh listen we are going to make a phone call. But after can we stay at your place? This one's a little occupied." Liz said.  
  
"Yeah. Hurry please." Alex said with a look of disgust on his face as he looked at the closed bedroom door.  
  
"Who do you need to call?" Max asked  
  
"Our soon to be ex-boyfriends." Isabel said walking to the nearest phone.  
  
"Good." Alex said getting up.  
  
"If you have any troubles." Max said following Alex's lead.  
  
"We know where you are." Liz replied smiling.  
  
"Good." Max said smiling also.  
  
~~   
Later that night. (How should I know the time?)  
  
"So about what you said to Jeff about the whole fiance thing. . ." Maria said with her head resting on Michaels bare chest. She just had the most amazing night of her life with the person that she wanted to spend it with more than anyone in the whole world and it's going to get better.  
  
"It was true. If you want it to be." Michael said holding Maria closer to him.  
  
"I do."   
  
"Good me too."   
  
"But aren't we moving a bit fast?"  
  
"I've known you for years. I know everything about you, you know everything about me. We love each other and well never leave each other. What I want more than anything I have ever wanted before in my life is to spend the rest of it with you."  
  
"You can be romantic if you try. I love you and will marry you any time you want spaceboy."  
  
"I love you too pixie." Michael and Maria knew from then on that there was going to be no more running.   



End file.
